


Колокольчики

by timewalker



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Illnesses, Mini, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Не та судьба.





	Колокольчики

Человек кричит, хрипит, перестаёт. Он механически уже и совершенно тщетно царапает нижнюю филёнку двери, Иоля слышит это, туманно и нечётко — шкрябанье поломанных ногтей, под которыми наверняка сочится кровь. Дверь не заперта, но сил ни у кого не осталось, чтобы взяться за круглую ручку и потянуть на себя — чтобы ходить, а не ползать. Чтобы смыть с лица и груди блевотину и пот, и причесать дурно пахнущие, засаленные грязные волосы, и сменить если не простыни, то хоть рубашку, чтобы не так было стыдно, когда её найдут... а кто? Она хочет встать к человеку, она должна встать, — она же врач — но она и сама умирает. Цикл замкнулся, сказала бы Нэннеке: рождённая, чтобы горбатится в коровнике и сгребать навоз, Иоля в конце своей жизни вернулась к нечистотам и смраду. Но жрица говорила ещё — будут новые циклы.  
Некрасивая крестьянская девушка — большие руки, шершавые пальцы, толстые икры и пятна веснушек с горошину — желает в следующий раз родиться одной из низушков.

***

Небо над Марибором — сплошной чёрный дым. Сжигают, ворчит Мило Вандербек, сжигают, а вы ведь любили их, баловали, играли с ними, они ловили мышей, сторожили ваш дом, возили вас на спине. Как скоро вы будете сжигать тех, кто кормит вас супом или вышел из вашего чрева? Хирург-низушек — циник, но на лице его тоже повязка из ткани, пропитанной толчёным и разведённым в молоке углем. Это всё не поможет, продолжает он со странным спокойствием — ни очищающий как будто бы огонь, ни маски. Вскрывай, Иоля.  
Распухший до размера яблока лимфатический узел на шее больного поддается касанию скальпеля. Гной страшно смердит, и, если бы было чем, Иолю обязательно стошнило бы. Но теперь она ест только вечером. Не защищая от запаха, маска, тем не менее, скрывает, как Иоля не кривится, но беззвучно шепчет. Она молится, хотя богини и боги давно покинули Марибор.  
Остался только Бич Катрионы.

Метаясь в бреду лихорадки, она невнятно и сбивчиво поминала, большей частью бранясь, какого-то кота — рыжий блошиный мешок, старую облезлую шкуру, паршивую дрянь, которую зря не пустили на шапку, хвостатого говнюка и так далее. А после, корчась от приступа судорог, опять блевала желчью, и муж раздражённо, с гримасой промокал рот жены тряпкой. Просто дородная женщина, грубая в болезни, как все простолюдины, — просто отравившаяся. «Подцепила от бедного зверя кишечную инфекцию, похоже, — Мило пригладил собственные огненные волосы. — Но кот не виноват, что с голода сожрал некую дрянь. Кстати, что с ним, как ты думаешь, Иоля? Полагаю, любезная хозяйка прибила его или выгнала. А нам её лечить. Подай-ка марганцовки». За окном город доживал последние обыденные дни. И было ещё неизвестно, что это — последнее: привычная грубая предместная жизнь с бранью лоточников, грохотом подкованных сапог, грызней стражи, делящей бочонок пива, хулиганами, бьющими стёкла, детским рёвом и лаем собак; недобро-уличная, вольная, пропахшая чесноком и потом, пивом и цветущими акациями жизнь, которая заканчивалась, трескалась, таяла. Иоля разводила марганцовые кристаллы. Женщину периодически рвало. Ничего особенного: отлежится, встанет.  
Погода хорошая, а для лекарей всё одно — работа и ещё раз работа.

«Где магики, где эти чёртовы магики, — стоит у Иоли в ушах крик кого-то отчаявшегося. Злого. — Где?! Сбежали?! Все... все они заплатят».   
Неподвижное тело лежит у столба. Мертвецы попадаются всё чаще — брошенные мёртвые, ненужные мёртвые, мёртвые в испачканной дерьмом, полупереваренной пищей и мочой одежде, которых некуда тащить, потому что кладбища переполнены. Мило был прав: сначала их закапывали, а потом сваливали в кучу и предавали огню, а потом всем стало всё равно, потому что почти все заболели. На дверях, на каменных стенах, на заколоченных или закрытых ставнями окнах — кресты. Шлепки, мазки белой краски, страшный в своей простоте символ и знак: здесь есть заболевшие. Им не помочь — никому не помочь, но в раздутой от склянок и банок котомке Иоли есть то, что способно немного сбить жар, уменьшить боль и судороги. Хотя бы на одну десятую, на одну двадцатую часть — так будет легче переносить страдание. Так кто-то сможет найти в себе силы для утешения ближнего, для последних объятий — и сам примет смерть чуть спокойней. Иоля — бесполезный теперь врач, но раньше она была жрицей.  
Эта дверь поддается касанию: холл тёмен и затхл, но дом ещё не опустел. Слабый стон глухо доносится сверху, и Иоля, нащупывая лакированные перила лестницы, поднимается на второй этаж. Света из закопчённых от наружных пожаров, завешенных гардинами окон мало, но есть звуки, к которым добавляется вполне осмысленное бормотание. Не один тут человек, а двое, может, больше: в спальне, в которую Иолю ведут звуки, скрипят от шагов половицы, что-то шуршит и позванивает. У верхнего этажа — знакомый тошнотворный запах экскрементов, но ещё и спирта, и камфоры. Кто-то заботится о заразившемся, ухаживает за ним — Иоля, деликатно откашлявшись через маску, зовёт людей: «Я — лекарь».  
На кровати в спальне в забытьи лежит девочка. Ей, понимает Иоля, недолго осталось: тёмные пятна под кожей — кровь из лопнувших капилляров — уже застилают лицо. И оттого больнее видеть, как стоят у изголовья на столике миска со спиртом для обтираний, кувшин с водой и стакан, лежит тряпичная игрушка-заяц, книга сказок. Старуха поднимается со стула, вцепившись в его спинку. Запавшие глаза глядят с недобрым вызовом: Иолю здесь видеть не рады. Седые волосы старухи выбиваются из-под платка, и во всей её сгорбленной фигуре, помимо неприятия чужого вторжения — отчаяние.  
— У меня есть настойки. Они уменьшат лихорадку и жар. Противосудорожное, — Иоля роется в котомке, — и ещё от недержания и рвоты. Девочке станет полегче. Она...  
— Да как ты смеешь, сука.  
По морщинистым щекам бегут слёзы, и рот старухи кривится. Она давится злыми словами, выталкивая боль, как воздух.  
— Вы ничего не можете, врачеватели. Не можете вылечить Бич. Вы откупаетесь, сволочи, порошками от простуды и поноса, пытаясь оправдать свою немощь перед лицом божественным, вы просто боитесь, что рухнете к грешникам в серу и пламя, потому что оказались бесполезными. Так зачем вы?! — старуха срывается на крик, и девочка снова стонет.  
— Но...  
— Ты не заболела, лекарка, — с ненавистью шамкает старуха. — Почему? Чем ты лучше её?  
И отказывается от Иоли, как от доктора и человека — пятится назад, к умирающей, что, наверное, приходится ей внучкой, пятится, бормоча ругательства.

У Мило были удивительные руки. Сухие, опытные, ловкие и умные, спокойные. Насмешливые, даже язвительные, когда под толстой нитью и иглой, сшивающими края полученной в пьяной стычке раны, скулил и дёргался, пуская сопли, здоровенный детина-кабан. Бережные и заботливые, когда вправляли вывихнутую ступню ребенку. Скорбные, почтительные, когда закрывали глаза умершему. Единственный раз неуклюжесть Иоля увидела, когда получила на праздник, уже позабытый, — а Мило никогда и не помнил о них, хотя, возможно, сознательно игнорировал, считая тщетной глупостью в своём стерильном мире врачевания — букет колокольчиков. Цветы были подвядшие, растрёпанные — последний оставшийся у торговки букет, проданный за полцены с облегчением. Руки Мило неловко мяли стебли, а потом низушек сунул букет Иоле и коротко буркнул: «Вот». Забавная, смешная даже ситуация, но Иоля покраснела так же нелепо, как Мило. Мужчина ещё никогда не дарил ей цветов.  
Мужчина — пусть и ростом ей всего по диафрагму.  
Он не сдался — лишь выронил скальпель и рухнул на пол, чтобы не подняться больше, а Иоля — всё, как он её учил, всё, как он, наставник строгий и язвительный, вбил, порой обидными, кусачими замечаниями в голову — продолжила вскрывать нарывы, сцеживать гной, тампонировать. И, лишь завершив работу над бессознательным пациентом, — он тоже умрёт, как умрут они все — сдёрнула перчатки, загаженные кровью и слизью, стащила с лица эту глупую и бестолковую маску. Подхватила маленькое, показавшееся совсем невесомым тело низушка на руки и понесла — прочь от насквозь провонявшего, превратившегося в морг лазарета, так, как жених бы нёс свою невесту, вот только всё даже не было наоборот, а было... просто было.

Иоля ревёт. Когда-то, в смутном детстве, мачеха, тщетно ожидая реакции, лупила её по спине хворостиной за то, что коза недоена. Соседский хулиган толкал её, щипал и валял в грязи, заменявшей деревенским улицу, и злился, потому что мелкая веснушчатая девка не плакала. Шепелявящие старики плевали ей вслед, давно запамятовав, как это — не мочиться в штаны, но прекрасно помня, что у рыжих отродий нет души и сердца. В один из мартовских гнилых вечеров Иоля ушла из деревни, и путь до храма был болезненным и долгим. Но она не плакала от горя, никогда не жаловалась — а теперь, когда выдрали сердце, оказалось, что можно.  
Большие, солёные, колкие. Весом с неслучившуюся жизнь: не ту, нищую бесправную жизнь кметки, но другую, в ином роду-племени, в теле, что проворней и меньше, в обществе, где свои не обижают своих, а особенно — женщин. «Бестолковая дура, — Иоля вытирает глаза. — Судьба — это судьба. Ты — врач». В шкафах ещё довольно пузырьков и склянок, и надо вновь набить сумку, надо снова идти. Пол опустевшей больницы — заляпанный следами и грязью. Землёй. Это Иоля принесла её — на подоле тёмного платья, на подошвах ботинок, на руках и даже волосах. Недавно, совсем ведь недавно: земля развеялась, высохла, но руки помнят, как сжимали лопату, как опускали в больничном дворе среди кустов бузины в яму белый свёрток. Последняя чистая простынь, последний раз, когда Иоля касалась Мило, последнее обещание: работать. Но хотела бы она пообещать ему другое. Ту неслучившуюся жизнь.  
Иоля, шатаясь, пытается встать и понимает, что всё её тело — горячее.

***

В доме бы стояли на столе лесные колокольчики. Сквозь слишком низкие для человека оконца с висящими над ними травами в связках был бы виден возделанный трудолюбивыми руками огород: тыквы, горох, грядки лука. И никаких кровавых войн, которые так любят глупые большие люди, никакой необходимости уметь орудовать скальпелем, сшивать разрубленную сталью плоть и ампутировать конечности. И никаких чудовищных смрадных болезней. Без камней, швыряемых жестокими мальчишками в спину за то, что волосы слишком яркого цвета, без похотливых взглядов нетрезвых мужчин, без человеческой грубости, нетерпимости, злобы, грязного и дикого, ещё звериного начала, которым собственная раса двуногих причинила столько боли миру — как было бы хорошо, бесконечно и правильно. Мило Вандербек качает головой. «Ты ленишься, Иоля, рыжая башка», — но голос у него добрый и ласковый. Наконец-то учитель не ругается: он смотрит на Иолю прямо, не задирая голову, и они впервые равны. Он благодарен ей, Иоля знает — за колыбельные, которые слышал сквозь пелену угасания, за прикосновения рук и объятия. За холмик земли и баночки с настоями в заплечной сумке. Набравшись смелости, Иоля рассказывает Мило про дом. «Ну, что же, можно попробовать». Протянутая навстречу ладонь отчего-то не меньше своей кисти, а больше.  
Звуки уходят. Человек не царапает больше. Он мёртв.  
Умерла и Иоля.


End file.
